


Pokemon : Passé et Futur

by Mutekiam



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone is a trainer, Pokemon AU, The MCU is a new region
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutekiam/pseuds/Mutekiam
Summary: La région du MCU, en pleine expansion, accueille la jeune célébrité Tony Stark ! Le brillant, arrogant, négligent et égocentrique adolescent est cependant décidé à rester dans sa chambre. Pepper, sa meilleure amie et responsable, va tenter de le motiver en le lançant à la conquête des arènes de la Région.Sur son chemin Tony fera la rencontre de rivaux et de dresseurs d'exception, mais aussi celle de la team équité dont les buts inconnus semblent bien sombres...





	Pokemon : Passé et Futur

CHAPITRE 1 : Réveil

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel au dessus du Village Stark Industries et les habitants des appartements derniers cris étaient pour la majorité déjà vaquant à leurs occupations. Dans le petit jardin qui précédait chacune de ces habitations, une jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien concluait les derniers détails avec les déménageurs. Au premier étage de cet appartement, un jeune adolescent ronflait bien blotti sous sa couette, inconscient de toute cette agitation. L'heure passa à 9:30 et un écran plasma illumina doucement la pièce d'une douce lueur turquoise, faisant grogner l'endormi qui enfouit plus profondément sa tête sous la couette.

"Jeudi 3 avril, 9h30. Grand soleil et température avoisinant les 15 à 17°C. Pas d'averses prévues. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à St..."

-Silence, grommela l'adolescent en fermant le réveil d'un signe de la main avant de se rendormir aussi sec.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le garçon ne se redresse en grelottant, furieux de la soudaine chute de température de la pièce.

-Mettre la climatisation à fond, c'est un coup bas même pour toi J., râla l'adolescent en s'enroulant dans sa couette mais en sortant tout de même de son lit. Sache que je te tiens pour responsable si ma santé vient à se détériorer dans les deux semaines qui viennent.

"Je m'excuse de mes manières sir, mais cela fait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que Ms Potts demande votre présence en bas. Et vous m'interdisez une nouvelle manière de vous réveiller à chaque fois... Je commence à tomber à court de solutions."

-Sans doute parce que le but final de toutes ces interdictions est que tu ne puisses plus me réveiller tout court ? remarqua l'adolescent avec ironie. Et je croyais qu'internet regorgeait d'idées à n'en plus finir, ici finissent tristement mes illusions !

Sans trop accorder d'attention à la réponse qu'il obtenait, l'adolescent se lava en vitesse, arrangea ses cheveux bruns pour leur donner un effet décoiffé qui ferait illusion et enfila la première tenue plus ou moins potable qui lui tomba sous la main. Tous ses vêtements étaient d'une excellente qualité et comme il ne pensait pas quitter l'appartement aujourd'hui cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il ne se sentait guère plus de sortir tout court, mais l'adolescent écarta bien vite cette pensée, ses doigts s'attardant une seconde sur le centre de sa poitrine. Quand il descendit enfin, seule la délicieuse odeur de café, alliée à celles des pancakes et du bacon l'empêchèrent de se plaindre immédiatement de l'heure insupportable à laquelle on l'avait forcé à se lever.

-Enfin sorti de ton lit ? remarqua sa responsable légale avec un sourire. Les miracles existent.

-Le fait de me réveiller inhumainement tôt relève à mon sens plus du châtiment divin que du miracle, répondit l'adolescent en se précipitant vers la tasse de café qui l'attendait. Personne ne devrait être forcé de se lever avant 15h de l'après-midi, sous aucune circonstances. Il n'y a pas encore eu de pétitions contre ça ?

-Non, parce que figure toi qu'au moins 90% de la population a pour habitude d'être réveillée à 9h du matin, rétorqua la jeune femme en s'installant à table avec sa propre tasse de café à la main.

-Qu'une chose soit habituelle ne la rend pas bonne, dit il en faisant la moue. Les gens sont juste trop stupides pour s'en rendre compte, mais rien de nouveau là-dessus, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, quel être humain digne de ce nom peut se prétendre prêt à agir si tôt dans la journée ? poursuivit le garçon, finissant sa première tasse et se hâtant d'en refaire une.

Le haussement de sourcil de Victoria Potts lui fit lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'installait à table, salivant malgré lui face au buffet qui lui était présenté.

-Tu es la précieuse exception qui confirme ce principe, bien sûr. Il en faut toujours une pour confirmer la règle, c'est scientifique. Tu devrais savoir ça, argumenta l'adolescent en tendant la main vers les délicieux pancakes.

Elle tapa sa main loin de ceux ci et lui tendit une salade de fruit à la place, s'attirant immédiatement un concert de récriminations.

-Mange quelque chose de sain d'abord. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre que tu y ais droit après le cinéma que tu aies fait ce matin, rajouta t'elle avec un regard appuyé.

-Tu es sadique Potts, rien de moins, grommela l'adolescent en prenant le bol.

Victoria gratifia sa remarque d'un sourire et l'observa dépecer les fruits comme s'ils allaient l'empoisonner avant qu'il n'en prenne un avec méfiance. L'empoisonnement n'ayant pas lieu, il continua à manger avec moins de résistance.

-Les déménageurs ont fini de tout installer dans la résidence, fit remarquer la jeune femme en revenant sur sa tablette. Il faudra bien sûr déballer tous les cartons et s'arranger avec le personnel déjà présent pour que la passation de pouvoir se fasse sans accro, mais d'ici quelques jours tout devrait être réglé.

-Super, pas besoin que je vienne alors vu qu'ils ne me verront jamais de toute manière, répondit il en repoussant son bol enfin fini et se servant une bonne assiette pleine de pancakes. Je suppose que tu vas me demander de ranger les caisses ?

-Pour tout te dire, j'espérais que tu veuilles sortir un peu. Il parait que la région est magnifique, pleine de villes très différentes et avec la météo prévue ce serait criminel de ne pas en profiter.

-Sortir? Genre, comme dehors ? ricana l'adolescent avec incrédulité. Sans moi merci bien. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père trouvait le climat merveilleux dans le coin que je partage son opinion. En toute honnêteté, je serai même plutôt du genre à aimer l'exact inverse de ce qu'il apprécier juste pour avoir le plaisir de le contredire...

-Je me souviens aussi que tu m'avais promis de faire un effort pour voir du monde quand on a quitté Unys, lui rappela la jeune femme avec sympathie. Serait ce vraiment si terrible de te lancer dans un voyage ? Je me souviens que tu adorais les combats de pokemon quand tu étais plus jeune.

Le garçon s'étouffa à la suggestion et lança un regard hilare à son interlocutrice après qu'il ait retrouvé son souffle.

-Oh je t'en prie ! répondit il en essuyant de fausses larmes d'amusement. Faire des combats pokemon, c'est un passe-temps comme un autre, rien de plus. Tu peux me le dire si tu veux me mettre à la porte tu sais, ajouta t'il en poussant un soupir. Il est plus sage de m'éloigner avant que mon charme irrésistible ne te pousse à des actions incompatibles avec ta fonction...

Il fit battre ses paupières follement et fit mine de l'embrasser, faisant rire Victoria. Elle se contenta de passer une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, amusée par son cinéma.

-Un jour, vous serez prête à admettre votre amour éternel à mon encontre Ms Potts, sourit il. Et je serai là pour vous dire que je l'ai toujours su.

-Ô mon très cher Tony, je crains qu'il te faille attendre longtemps, répliqua t'elle sans une hésitation. Mais je pense vraiment que cela te ferait du bien de sortir et de voir du monde. Tu pourrais au moins aller jusque New-York ! C'est à deux pas d'ici et je suis sûre que tu aurais bon d'affronter le champion d'arène.

Non. La seule envie que l'adolescent avait, c'était de retourner dans sa chambre et de chipoter avec ses inventions ou, à la rigueur, de retourner se coucher.

Mais il n'avait jamais rien su refuser à sa responsable et meilleure amie, et tous deux savaient qu'il accepterait peu importe son envie.

-Ok, c'est bon, je vais y aller maintenant... grommela t'il en finissant de manger. Mais après tu me laisseras trainer tant que je veux ici, sans commentaires !

Un regard acier rencontra le sien et il recula avec un soupir.

-Sans trop de commentaires alors. C'est mon dernier mot.

-Bien sûr, répondit Victoria d'un ton enthousiaste en se levant. Je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour te donner un petit quelque chose avant que tu n'y ailles.

Elle lui donna quelques potions, préférables si Tony tombait sur des dresseurs en chemin. Puis à la grande surprise de celui ci, elle sortit une pokéball de sa poche et le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer d'affection en sachant qu'elle avait vraisemblablement tout préparé pour qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas eu d'équipe pokémon depuis un bon moment, aussi me suis je dit que tu aurais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour le premier, dit sa responsable avec un sourire très doux. J'aimerai te présenter ton nouveau compagnon, si tu l'acceptes bien entendu.

La pokéball s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une petite Goupix au pelage roux chatoyant. Celle ci regarda un peu autour d'elle avant de s'avancer doucement vers l'adolescent, reniflant ses chaussures avec curiosité et levant ses grands yeux sombres vers lui. Le garçon la laissa faire sans bouger, visiblement hésitant quand à la marche à suivre.

-Prend la, l'encouragea Victoria, elle avait hâte de faire ta connaissance. Tu devrai également lui donner un surnom, ça vous aidera à renforcer votre lien.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres : et puis, comment résister à une si charmante demoiselle, hmm ? sourit il en passant une main dans la fourrure plus claire qui ornait le sommet du charmant minois. Ravi de te rencontrer, Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé : tout avis constructif ou/et positif est le bienvenu


End file.
